Edificant Library
The Edificant Library was a library located in the south of the Snowflake Mountains. It stood for over 600 years. Architecture The building was an old, ivy-veiled stone structure strongly resembling a fortress. The huge building was more than 400 feet (120 meters) across and 200 feet (60 meters) deep. It consisted of four above-ground levels and had an unknown expanse of storage tunnels and catacombs beneath. The first floor contained the library proper with unnumbered collections of mostly unique and ancient books, parchments, and artifacts. The second floor contained smaller study chambers and guest rooms for visiting scholars. It was built as a self-contained town, complete with housing, guest quarters, a large eating hall, stables, along with alchemy and herbalist shops. Dedication The Library was erected as a tribute to Deneir and Oghma, the allied gods of knowledge, literature, and art. Visitors The Edificant Library was open to all who wished to learn on the condition that they did not plan to use their knowledge for baneful purposes. Thus no scholars of evil religions were allowed entry to the Library. Followers of Gond were not well looked upon either, for they often strove for knowledge indifferent to its evil nature. The Library was a place for study, poetry reading, painting, sculpting, and a place for discussion of all types of unanswerable questions. Religion The Library was convenient to the west-central realms and the Cormyr region. Inhabitants Notable inhabitants were: * Cadderly Bonaduce * Danica Maupoissant * Pikel Bouldershoulder * Ivan Bouldershoulder * Kierkan Rufo * Pertelope * Avery Schell * Chaunticleer History The construction of the library was begun during the reign of Amahl Shoon V of the Shoon Imperium, and the "Artist Qysar" donated great funds into the project. The Chaos Curse was the downfall of the Library. In the wrath of Kierkan Rufo's assault on the Library, every priest and headmaster died—either at the hands of Kierkan Rufo as the embodiment of the Chaos Curse, being then transformed into zombies, or by giving into the dark promises of being a vampire at Rufo's side, finally being put to eternal rest by Cadderly Bonaduce. All priests were affected by Kierkan Rufo, except Vicero Belago, the library's alchemist, who was sent away from the Library by Dean Thobicus long before Rufo desecrated the holy place, and Brother Chaunticleer, whose melodies to the patron deities warded him against the evil that befell the library. Chaunticleer's room was the only place in the building that had not been desecrated, leaving him half starved and his hair whitened from the terror he had endured until Cadderly Bonaduce and his friends finally killed Rufo. Cadderly Bonaduce finally destroyed the desecrated building with the help of his god-given powers, wiping the Edificant Library from the landscape. Then, again with the help of Deneir, Cadderly started to construct a new cathedral in the library's stead, the Spirit Soaring. Appendix Appearances * The Cleric Quintet ** Canticle ** In Sylvan Shadows ** Night Masks ** The Fallen Fortress ** The Chaos Curse References * Category:Libraries Category:Locations in the Snowflake Mountains Category:Locations in Impresk Category:Locations in Erlkazar Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in the Iltkazar Range Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations